Turntables are known from DE 39 10 444 C2. These turntables can be rotated by 180° for coordinating the roll-off or discharge direction of horizontally stored supply rolls.
Rotatable turntables are also known from WO 98/12133 A1. These turntables have guides crossing each other and are provided with sets of track for receiving supply roll conveying carts. These turntables are rotatable over at least 90° and up to preferably 360°, so that the supply roll conveying carts can be shifted between crossing sets of track.
DE 41 19 407 A1 discloses turntables which are driven by the use of a belt via an interspersed friction clutch.
DE 40 06 486 A1 shows a turntable for moving gears, which turntable is driven by a drive motor, that is positively connected to the turntable by a toothed belt.
DE 43 45 090 A1 describes a turntable which is frictionally driven by the use of a cable.
DE 197 08 389 A1 describes a rail switch for a rail-operated floor conveying system. A pivotable support for a rail is frictionally connected with a belt.
A device for direction changing of rail-guided conveying carts is known from U.S. Pat. No. 1,800,722. A pivotable element can be uncoupled from a drive mechanism by the use of a coupling device.